Decisions
by kikizooom
Summary: Hawk Moth finds out that Ladybug is Marinette so he threatens her to terrorize Paris and destroy Chat Noir or he will hurt her loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions**

Chapter 1

Lila hated Ladybug so much, she decided to find out Ladybugs identity then tell Hawk Moth so she can be on Hawk Moths good side. Lila thought that Ladybug was Marinette since both Ladybug and Marinette call her a liar and hate her guts so much. She stalked Marinette everywhere until one day she sees Marinette talking to a red bug. Lila smirks and takes a photo of them then runs off.

Next day Lila watched from the distance Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting an akuma. Once Ladybug purified the butterfly Lila followed the butterfly. The butterfly flies into the Agreste mansion, she follows it. She eventually stumbles upon Hawk Moths lair then she sees him. "So you are Hawk Moth." Lila smirks. Hawk Moth looks at Lila.

"who are you and how did you get in here?"

"if you don't ask that question then I won't ask why your lair is in Adrien's house." She throws her phone at Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth catches the phone. "I got you something you would love." She smirks. Hawk Moth looks at the photo of Marinette then he sees the kwami.

"Bakers daughter is Ladybug" Hawk Moth smirks. "and why are you helping the villain?"

"because I hate Ladybug as much as you hate her… I want to see her suffer… I want to watch the world burn." Lila laughs.

"yea ok well thx for the photo now leave." Hawk Moth crosses his arms.

"but I wanted to help" Lila sighs.

"yea… I like to work alone and not with teenage brats" Hawk Moth pushes Lila out the door. Lila groans and storms off.

Couple days later. Adrien was sitting on the couch watching tv when the news comes on.

News: "Marinette Dupain-Cheng has gone missing please call if you know anything about her disappearance."

"This isn't good Plagg." He looks around. "Plagg?" Plagg sat there sadly. "Plagg what's wrong?"

"I can't sense Tikki, Ladybugs kwami…" Plagg cries feeling worried.

"wow are you crying? Plagg you never cry wait so Ladybug must be in trouble."

Chat searched Paris but couldn't find Ladybug or Marinette.

Marinette wakes up somewhere dark. "hello?" Hawk Moth comes out of the shadows.

"hello Marinette or should I say… Ladybug" He smirks.

"Hawk Moth what do you want!" Marinette pulls on the ropes but they were too tight.

"you will help me get Chat Noirs ring and if you don't then I will hurt your family and friends"

"no please don't hurt anyone!" Marinette sighs she felt selfish for saying this but she didn't want her loved ones hurt. "fine I will do it…" Marinette tears up.

"good" Hawk Moth smirks. "I also want you to hurt a lot of people because I know that will really hurt you the most and I want to see you suffer." He smirks. "and I want you to kill Chat Noir" Marinette cries then nods then Hawk Moth injects something into Marinette. Marinette screams in pain then passes out.

Couple hours later she wakes up feeling weird. "what did you do to me?" She cries.

"I have friends and well one made me this thing that will give you electric powers since you can't use your miraculous and well akumatizing you, you will forget all the stuff you do and I want you to remember all of it." Marinette looks down sadly. She felt so powerful now. It felt like the power was taking over her.

1 month later.

Everyone guessed Ladybug and Marinette were dead. Everyone has been really upset about the loss, especially Adrien, but he was suspicious about how the akuma's stopped the same time. Everyone was happy the akuma's were gone but Adrien knew something was up, then one day this girl appeared. She wore a black cloak and black mask. She terrorised the town using electricity that shot from her hands. Chat confronted her one day. "who are you? Are you an akuma?" The girl looks at Chat and smirks.

"I'm Miss Electric and I will destroy Paris." She zaps Chat Noir and he falls in pain. She walks up to him and looks into his eyes. "I will destroy all of the citizens then I will come after you and end you like I killed Ladybug." Chat looked at the girl in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yells.

"I tortured her to death" Miss Electric laughs. "and by the way yes I work for Hawk Moth but no I'm not an akuma" She blows him a kiss then runs off. Chat lays there groaning in pain but also crying.

"Ladybug is really gone…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette gets back to Hawk Moth's lair and takes off her cloak. "I told him that Ladybug is dead like you said…" She sighs feeling bad. "what's next?" Hawk Moth comes out of the shadows because his awesome and says

"Just keep hurting as many people as possible and get me that ring" Marinette nods and walks off. She puts her cloak on then jumps from building to building. She sits there looking at the stars.

"I miss you Chat…" She sighs.

The next day. Marinette wakes up behind a dumpster. Hawk Moth wouldn't let Marinette live in his lair, so she just lives on the streets. She groans and notices her powers have worn off. "I better get back to Hawk Moth." She starts heading to Hawk Moths lair with her cloak on when she bumps into someone. She looks at the guy and sees that it's Adrien. Adrien looks into the girl's eyes.

"Mari?" Adrien was shocked then Marinette pushes him aside.

"move" She runs off. Adrien watches the girl run off. He thought that was Marinette but he wasn't sure… maybe he was hallucinating.

Marinette gets back to Hawk Moths lair. "I need another shot of power" Marinette starts to feel weak. When she hasn't had her power in a bit, she starts getting weak it's like her body was so use to it that it craved it. Hawk Moth grabs the drug then Marinette snatches it from him and injects herself. She could feel electricity going threw her body. It felt amazing, the power was amazing. "I bumped into your son, he said Mari"

"his the suspicious type.. try staying far from him" Marinette nods and puts on her cloak and mask then leaves.

Miss Electric starts hurting the citizens. Everyone was screaming and running away. She laughs as she was starting to enjoy this power and hurting others. Every time she takes the drug she loses more of herself and becomes something dark.

Chat finally turns up. "ok that's enough play time" Miss Electric turns around and smirks.

"but I was just getting started" She throws electricity at Chat. He gets thrown far. He hits a wall and groans.

"damn how will I beat her without Ladybug." Chat sighs.

"it's because you are nothing without Ladybug" Miss Electric giggles. "no one needs the sidekick" Chat gets pissed and grabs Miss Electric by the throat then slams her into the ground. He goes to get water then splashes water on the girl. Miss Electric screams in pain as her power starts electrocuting her.

"no one talks about m'lady" He gets more bottle of water and pours it on her. She screams more. Chat bends down and removes the cloak. "Marinette… why… how…" She lays there crying.

"No you can't find out" She gets up feeling weak. "I WILL DESTROY YOU" She uses all the power she has in her to electrocute Chat Noir. Chat yells in pain then they both collapse. Miss Electric gets up and sees Adrien laying there. Miss Electric goes back to Hawk Moth. "Your son was Chat Noir and I killed him" She stands there emotionless.

"No Adrien" Hawk Moth tears up. "I know what I must do" He grabs something. "just glad I have this" Holds a pocket watch. "it turns back time"

"why have you never used it?"

"because for every user, it can only be used 3 times." Hawk Moth begins to turn back time.

It's the morning again but Hawk Moth and Marinette remember nothing.

Marinette bumps into Adrien and the same conversation happens. When Marinette walks off Adrien feels déjà vu. Marinette goes to get her new injection then goes to hurt citizens again but Chat doesn't show up.

Adriens room. "Plagg I can't help them…"

"they are dying out there what do you mean no?" Plagg was confused.

"because… I die out there… Marinette kills me…" Adrien tears up.

"but Marinette is dead…" Plagg was more confused.

"Marinette is Miss Electric and I think I have gone back in time…" Adrien sighs.

"but only one thing can do that and it has been lost for many years." Plagg looks at Adrien.

"well someone has it…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adrien watches from his window as Miss Electric ruins Paris. He was afraid, now that he knows it's Marinette behind the mask, he was scared and wanted to know why she was helping Hawk Moth.

One day Marinette needed to go get more of her drug so Adrien decided to follow. He follows Marinette and he ends up back at his place. "why is she here?" Adrien questions. He follows her then he sees her enter a secret doorway. He follows. He looks around the room he has never seen before.

"I knew eventually you would find this place." Hawk Moth walks up to Adrien.

"Hawk Moth what have you done to Marinette?" Adrien looks angry.

"I didn't do anything, she has free will" Hawk Moth smirks. Marinette walks out.

"I took my drug." Marinette smiles then looks at Adrien.

"free will? What are you putting in the drug then?" Adrien looks at them both. Marinette walks up to Adrien.

"it keeps me strong and powerful, it makes me shoot electricity from my hands and it feels amazing" Marinette giggles. Adrien looks at her like he doesn't recognize her anymore.

"this isn't the Marinette I know… why Marinette though? Out of everyone why her?" Adrien felt confused.

"because he needed my earrings" Marinette smirks.

"what do you mean?" Adrien felt more confused.

"my miraculous of course." Marinette laughs.

"no you're not Ladybug, Ladybug would never make a deal with Hawk Moth like this." Adrien tears up.

"but it's true." Marinette puts the earrings on and Tikki appears. Tikki looked terrified.

"please Marinette…" Tikki tears up then looks at Adrien. "please don't hurt her Adrien it's not her fault."

"shut up Tikki Spots on" She transforms. "now I have a stupid cat to kill" She runs off. Hawk Moth smirks.

"she really is Ladybug…" Adrien tears up. "what did you do to her?!"

"well every time she takes that drug it affects her brain, it makes her crazy for power and her body is now use to it, her body craves the drug, she will die without it" Hawk Moth laughs. "stupid girl thinks she is protecting her family."

"YOU MONSTER!" Adrien yells at Hawk Moth.

"come on son don't be like this…" Hawk Moth detransforms.

"dad…?" Adrien was shocked.

"we can work together, I only wanted the miraculous so I can bring your mother back…" Gabriel walks closer to Adrien but Adrien steps back.

"I don't care what you are doing this for… you are a monster and need to be stopped." Adrien runs off.

"wait!" Gabriel sighs. "now he hates me more…"

Adrien runs to his room. "Plagg we need to put an end to this…" Adrien sighs. "even if it means hurting m'lady."

"Remember… Paris is first before loved ones" Plagg sighs. He was worried for Tikki like Adrien was worried for Marinette but they both knew that had to stop this no matter what.

"Claws out." Adrien transforms. "now to find m'lady…" He leaves threw his window.


	4. Chapter 4 (The End)

Chapter 4

 _ **Original Ending**_

Chat stands behind Ladybug. "Ladybug?" He tears up. She turns around.

"Chat…" She walks closer to Chat. Chat moves back a bit. "aren't you happy to see me?"

"I know you are working with Hawk Moth…" Chat sighs.

"I have to do this Chat…" Ladybug tears up "I have to kill you, I don't want to kill you but I have to"

"what does he have against you?"

"he said he was going to hurt my family and friends in horrible ways… I'm scared…" Ladybug tries to not cry. "I must do this for the ones I love…" Ladybug attacks him. Chat keeps dodging her attacks.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Chat cries.

"it's either me or you" She keeps attacking him. Chat pins Ladybug down. "do it… kill me…" Chat looks into her eyes. He had a huge decision. Save Paris or leave Ladybug alive. He decided he needed to save Paris, so he says

"Cataclysm" Then he touches Ladybug. "I love you Marinette" She disappears. He sits there on his knees crying.

Couple days later. Adrien told the police that his father was Hawk Moth, so they went into the Agreste mansion and arrested Gabriel easily since there was a lot of evidence. Gabriel said how a girl helped him and they found out by Gabriel's cameras that it was a girl named Lila Rossi. She was also arrested for helping but before being arrested, Alya attacked Lila's hair with some scissors as Alya was pissed off about Lila destroying Marinette's life.

Everyday Adrien would visit Marinette's grave to lay flowers down. He felt guilty for killing her but at least Paris was safe.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Alternate Ending**_

"it's either me or you" She keeps attacking him. Chat pins Ladybug down. "do it… kill me…" Chat looks into her eyes. He had a huge decision. Save Paris or leave Ladybug alive. He couldn't do it… he just can't kill the girl he loves. He sighs and stands up. Ladybug stands up. "join us Chat… we can destroy Paris and be partners again like what has Paris ever done for us? Chat looks down thinking. She has a point… no one needs him… no one cares… his mother was the only one who cared for him and he could get her back if he just gave his ring.

"fine you win" He hands his ring over. Ladybug grabs the ring and smirks. They both head back to Hawk Moths lair. Hawk Moth smirks.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join"

"I just want my mother back" Chat Noir detransforms.

"my son was Chat Noir? How didn't I see it?" Hawk Moth grabs the ring then grabs Marinette's earrings. He puts them on then makes his wish. Emilie becomes alive again.

"what happened?" Emilie was confused. Hawk Moth detransforms. "Gabriel?" Gabriel smiles.

"I have missed you" Emilie and Gabriel hug. Adrien slowly walks up to them.

"mom?" He looks down.

"oh my Adrien?" She smiles "you have grown so much" She hugs her son.

Couple days later. Adrien wasn't aloud out of the house ever. His father was nervous that his son would get hurt, Marinette though… she didn't care for anyone anymore, she had become a monster. Paris is up in flames thx to Miss Electric who now rules Paris and not even Hawk Moth can control her now.


End file.
